


Beat

by karygurl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Mika quickie in the back alley behind a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat

Alley behind the club. Hard bass muffled but still pounding in her ears, syncing with her heartbeat. Cold, hard brick wall at her back. Hot, hard, merciless incubus in front of her.

Less than a minute ago, they had been dancing together inside the club, crushed together in the middle of the dance floor. The feeling of mindless, breathless dancing had taken over and the only thing that mattered was moving to the beat. She felt feverish, grinding on Sam’s thigh, her gaze locked on his, his green eyes seeming to flash gold when the lights passed over them.

Mika had been so consumed by the frenzy of dancing to the beat that her orgasm took her by surprise, dissipating all the tension from her muscles and her knees nearly buckled. She felt Sam’s arms wrap around her in support and she sagged against them, grateful for the help in staying semi-upright. Closing her eyes to block out the flashing lights of the club, she clung to him, trying to ride out the waves washing over her. She barely registered being hauled against him or the air rushing past her body, her skin still prickling with electricity, overly sensitive. When she opened her eyes again, they were outside of the club in the back alley, the music slightly muffled but the beat still carrying through the brick wall she was pressed up against.

Sam’s lips were at her throat, the hot feel of them making her shiver. She opened her mouth to say something, who knows what, but then he began to suck, hard, and every coherent thought left her head. A breathy moan escaped her mouth instead, and she could feel his lips spread into a smile as he pressed another kiss to the brutalized spot.

She arched and pushed her body toward his, feeling his erection press against her hip through their clothes. “S-Sam…”

“Too much for you? Was waiting for you to come down a little.”

His tone was entirely too smug. No way was he getting away with that. “Hmm… ‘Down,’ you said?” she said innocently, then wasted no time in dropping to her knees, her right hand lowering the zipper on his pants while her left fought to pop the button free. Impatiently she shoved the clothing down his hips enough to free his cock, and licked him base to tip before taking the head into her mouth.

“Ah– _fuck_.”

 **Yes**. _That_ was the sound she loved coming from his lips above all others. She cherished every growl, moan and sexy chuckle, but whenever she took him in her mouth, he let out that breathy, single curse that made her feel formidable. It’s not every day she got to feel so powerful over a sex demon.

She knew any moment now he would haul her upright and pin her to the wall, but she wanted to enjoy herself in the meantime. She loved every groan pulled out of his throat as she sucked at him, every pant as she hummed around him, and especially the muffled cursing as she carefully slid his entire length down her throat.

“Mika, let me… I want to…”

She pulled back, giving him one more lick just to taunt him, her lips dark and wet with saliva. “You want to fuck me? Then get on with it,” she dared him. She knew daring Sam to do something was generally the easiest way to get him to do it, and this was no exception.

He lifted her and spun her around in one fluid, swift motion, her back pressed to his chest. Staring at the brick wall in front of her, she felt one of his hands press against her sternum, the other pushing up her skirt and pulling her panties aside so fast that they shredded and were tossed to the ground. His arm then banded around her waist, pulling her hips down, and she could feel him probing at her entrance for just a moment before pushing inside.

He took his time sliding into her, inch by slow inch, making her legs tremble and twitch in frustrated anticipation. She couldn’t tell if he was doing it to be gentle with her or to tease her, but right now, she was not fucking having it.

“Dammit, Aomaris, _**harder!!**_ ”

Her head fell back and her mouth fell open as he plunged his cock deep inside of her at her command, desperate mewls falling from her lips. She loved it when his control snapped. His thrusts were hard, rough, exactly what she wanted right now.

The hand that was holding her waist shifted and angled downward, trailing to rest on her lower belly. Her breath caught as one of his fingers brushed against her clit, then began to lightly massage it in time with his rhythm.

She pressed one hand to the brick in front of her, the other reaching back to bury in his hair and tightly grab hold. “Aomaris–!” she called out, the name cut short into a keening cry.

She heard a demonic-twinged growl and then teeth on her shoulder at the sound of her calling his true name again, the heat in her body almost too much to bear. She could feel it rising up her neck, making it hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to anything but cry out at every thrust. She had a distant suspicion that he was fucking her faster than was humanly possible but her mind was too caught up in fever and pleasure to focus on it.

At last the tension inside her finally peaked and she shattered, calling out his true name one more time. She let all of her weight rest against his arms as she felt him tense and lose himself inside of her. Her head tipped back to rest against his shoulder, feeling energy being pulled from her body into his, taking away the fever and leaving her panting, breathless and satiated.

Sam was pressing more kisses to her shoulders, her neck, her ear, her cheek, slowly bringing her back to the present. “Hope you’re all right with just a quickie… I figured you’d want to get back to dancing.”

“To hell with dancing, I can’t even walk right now,” she said breathlessly, allowing herself to whine as she tried and failed to stand on trembling legs. Thank goodness Sam was still holding onto her, because there was no way they’d be able to support her own weight right now.

“Can’t walk?” He chuckled in her ear, clearly satisfied with himself. “That just means my job here is done.”

“Nuh-uh. You’re in charge of getting me home since I can’t walk, now.”

“So you want to continue this at home? Sounds good to me.”

She whimpered again, both in terror and in anticipation.


End file.
